Ghosts
by The Damned Goddess
Summary: Halloween fic oneshot Roxas had once been a Lord, the husband of Axel. But then he was murdered, torn from his love. Roxas was given a second chance, hundred of years later, to return to his love.


Roxas fidgeted as he approached the large white mansion. It was rumored to be haunted, by a man waiting for his lost love to return. The whispers said she was beautiful, with long blond hair and big blue eyes. The rumors also said her name was Roxanne. But Roxas never believed, which lead him to this situation.

While he didn't believe it was haunted, it still gave him the creeps. He had found a version of the story in the public library, but it was against Twilight Town's morale. The main couples where two guys, which was frowned upon in Twilight Town, which was why Roxas was still in the closet to everyone. Including himself.

His parents where fans of the stories, as they named his after one of the characters.

_Once upon a time, along time ago, there lived a couple in a mansion in a small village called Twilight. They where the ruling family. The commanding Lord was Axel Sinclair, brother of King Reno Sinclair. Lord Axel had a husband, Roxas, was from a poor family in Twilight, who Axel fell in love with at first site, when he saw Roxas with his sister, Naminé, and his brother, Sora. Roxas returned the Lord's affection, and they where married as soon as possible. Axel gave Roxas the world that he could never have before, even though Roxas never asked for it. Roxas's siblings lived in the mansion with them. Sora married the head of Axel's Guard, Riku. Riku and Sora adopted an orphaned girl named Kairi, and Axel and Roxas adopted two orphaned boys, Zexion and Demyx._

The gates swung open for Roxas, as if recognizing him as an old master. Roxas gulped and whispered some of the story to him.

_There was a Lord who wanted King Reno's throne. Xemnas of Oblivion was the Lord's name. Xemnas knew Reno's weakness was Axel, and Axel's weakness was Roxas. So one day, Xemnas attended one of Axel and Roxas's balls. A grand ball, like all of theirs, where the whole fief and all the other Lords and Ladies where invited to._

Roxas's friends watched from the gates in fear as he slowly approached the doors. He slowly climbed the cracked marble steps, which felt as familiar to him as if he was climbing the ones to his parent's condo. The large, heavy double doors swung in, as if on their own accord.

_He slipped poison into Roxas's drink before Axel and Roxas slipped off to the balcony that overlooked the ballroom. Roxas died in his beloved's arms. He said eleven last words to Axel. "We will meet again, even if it's in another life, Axel."_

The inside of the mansion was dismal. Roxas felt something inside him stir. _So this is what my home fell into_, it seemed to whisper. It scared Roxas a bit. Roxas picked his way to the ballroom.

"_I will wait forever for you." Axel swore before plunging his sword into his own heart, so when he meets Roxas again, he shall remain the same. _

"_Roxas,_" A voice whispered, making Roxas jump. "_You have returned to me._" A man appeared before Roxas. He was pale, and transparent. Wild red hair stuck up every which way and he had piercing green eyes. He was dressed as if from the renaissances.

"I don't know what your talking about." Roxas replied, backing up.

_Reno found that Xemnas was the cause of his brother's death and had Xemnas executed. Xemnas never got the power he wished for._

The ghost looked hurt. "_Don't you remember me, my love?_"

"_Axel? Has Roxas returned?_" Roxas hadn't noticed that other ghosts had appeared. The one who had spoken was a boy, about nine, with slate colored hair, that was styled in an emo way, which did not suit his medieval, and young, look. The ballroom shone, as if new, and looked like Lord Roxas never died. Not like .

"_Join us, Roxas. Remember your past._" The redheaded man, _Axel_ a voice, the same thing from before, told him, reached ahand forwards.

_It is said that Axel awaits Roxas in the Mansion in Twilight Town, which use to be the Twilight Fief, weather he be mortal or spirit. _

Roxas bite his lip and took the ghost's hand. It was cold at first, but it began to warm. Then, another life flashed before his eyes. It was not the sorrowful life that he had lived now. It was full of happiness.

_It's also said if you stand in the ballroom at midnight, you can still hear Lord Axel's cries as Roxas died._

The next day, Roxas's friends stood in front of the gate, waiting for him to come out. He was suppose to be out at first light, but it was almost noon.

"We should go in there." Olette said, playing with the hem of her shirt. The two boys agreed with her. They hurried though the open gate and pushed open the door, which groaned with disuse. Like they haven't been open since the time of Lord Axel and Lady Roxanne.

The grand room was wrecked. Roxas wasn't there. They picked their way to the ballroom. There they found a site they never wanted to see.

Roxas laid there, pale, skin waxy. The trio rushed over and tried to wake him. Olette pressed his fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse. She screamed in terror upon finding none. He was dead, long dead. Beyond saving. Olette gripped Hayner's shirt as she sobbed. Hayner wrapped a comforting arm around her.

There was a small, soft tug on Olette's shirt. With watery eyes, Olette looked down.

"_Why is the pretty lady crying?_" A young redheaded girl asked, two boys beside her. All where looking up with large eyes. Well, one of the children looked at her with one eye, the other was covered with slate colored hair.

"_Is the pretty lady crying because of Lord Roxas?_" The blonde boy asked.

"_Lord Roxas is with Lord Axel again. Things are as they should be._" The boy with the slate colored hair chimed in.

"_Kairi, Demyx, Zexion_," A voice called, drawing the six's attention to the balcony. There Roxas stood, translucent, in a redheaded man's arms. He looked happy. _"Leave them alone. They mean no harm._"

"Roxas!" Hayner took a step forwards, as if to rush to the balcony.

The redheaded man looked unhappy by the decree. "_Love, they invade our home, and pretend to feel sad about you leaving your mortal body, when they are the one's who sent you here in the first place._"

"_They meant no harm by it, Axel. They never realized that I was the one of the stories. They always thought it was a girl._"

Axel, as Roxas had call him, smiled. "_You do look good in a dress._" Roxas seemed to blush and hit his shoulder at the, apparently, sexual joke.

"_Olette, Pence, Hayner. Please bring my mortal body back to Twilight Town. Tell them I have moved on. Do not tell them the stories are true. Tell them I took Cyanide or something._" Roxas smiled at them. "_Goodbye._" With that, the five ghosts faded into light, leaving the three with Roxas's cold corpse.


End file.
